OBJECTIVES: 1) To systematically compare the morphometric, densitometric and texture characteristics of confluent WI-38 cells and their stationary S/40 transformed counterparts (2RA cells) by means of automated image analysis and to compare the differences in template activity of chromatin isolated from these cell systems. 2) To repeat the same nuclear morphometric characterizations of synchronized HeLa cells (already conducted for untreated cells) which will be treated with hydroxyurea or arabinosyl-furanocytosine, at the same time intervals after selective mitotic detachment. This will permit determination of the effects of certain antimetabolites on cell kinetics and progression through the cycle. These studies will be conducted in parallel with laser FMF studies and 3H-thymidine experiments. 3) Sort acridine orange-stained B-16 Melanoma cells by means of the fluorescence-activated cell sorter to separate non-proliferating (G0+Q) from proliferating (G1) cells in suspension, to verify the growth characteristics of the sorted cell populations IN VIVO and their physical-chemical properties. 4) To complete studies of the hydrolysis dependence of Feulgen-staining upon cell cycle phases and subphases by automated image analysis and laser microfluorimetry. 5) Develop alternative approaches for higher order texture analysis (radius of gyration and mean free path) and to apply multiparameter analysis techniques and cluster analyses, in order to determine optimal classification criteria for individual cells in accordance with the physical and functional classifications which can be established by independent physical means.